1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable walking-assistant device, which is an user-friendly auxiliary equipment for shopping or walking activities.
2. Description of Prior Arts
The conventional type of portable walking-assistant devices is generally characterized in that its height is fixed at a constant pre-set height and casters are mounted on legs portion. Since these types of conventional walking-assistant device do not possess a height-adjusting mechanism, the height of the handle cannot be adjusted depending upon the height (trunk height) of the user, resulting in an uncomfortable situation. Moreover, the conventional walking-assistant device is not equipped with any seat or sitting surface, so that people of advanced age, the handicapped, or persons suffering from weak legs or waist cannot use this type of device as an instant and temporary chair whenever they want to take a rest. This is a major drawback associated with the conventional types of walking-assistant device.